


Undisastrous

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Conventions, F/M, Kissing in the Snow, Romance, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Oh dear.  This is the most disastrous undertaker's convention we've ever been to!"
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Undisastrous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/gifts).

“Oh dear. Darling, this is the most disastrous undertaker’s convention we’ve ever been to,” Morticia Addams sighed as she and Gomez headed out the back door of the small convention center.

Gomez wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Now, Tish, how were we to know they wouldn’t have any actual bodies in the caskets?” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Morticia sighed. “The children will be happy we’re coming home early…” She trailed off as they stepped into a blinding snowstorm with heavy wind buffeting the flakes directly into their faces. 

Morticia pressed her palms to her chest, amazed by the sight. “What a beautiful day. And an almost perfect one.” Lightning struck in the distance. Gomez’ eyes lit up with an almost manic furor. 

“Oh, now it’s wonderful!” they said together.

He wrapped her up in his arms and dipped her right back, uncaring that they were about to become two very gloomy looking icicles, and kissed, right there in the storm.


End file.
